Jealous Jack
by nc619
Summary: Jack never considered himself to be a possessive lover until he met Will. Slash.


Jealous Jack

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean…but if I did there would be a whole lot of Jack and Will and the two of them would **definitely **not be wearing shirts.

**Summary:** Jack never considered himself to be a possessive lover until he met Will.

**Warning:** Slash. AU. Set after AWE. Before you read it there are a few other things you should know. First off Will and Elizabeth are not together. Second Will and Elizabeth's roles are sort of switched. Will became Pirate Lord of the South China Sea and Pirate King and Elizabeth became captain of the Flying Dutchman.

*****************************************

Jack never considered himself to be a possessive lover until he met Will.

Jack kept in mind though that with young William you had to be possessive though because certain pirates would, _have _tried to claim what was

his. And blacksmith, pirate lord or king Will was still too naïve to have a clue to everyone's intentions. Elizabeth. Barbossa. Half his bloody crew!

Including Gibbs! Sao Feng. All of them had openly flirted with the boy until Jack stepped in and oh so politely told them that Will was his and if

they wish to live they would stop trying to get into the lad's pants and fuck off. Meanwhile Will would walk about and wonder why Gibbs and the

rest of the crew were not a friendly and interested in talking to him as often as they used to. Jack was pleased to know that there were no real

challengers. Gibbs and his crew had immediately apologized for when

they met the boy they had not known that the boy was his. While the others had tried to challenge him it did not last. Barbossa tried and he shot

in the heart. Sao Feng was killed by a cannon ball. Elizabeth was almost a challenge. She had once stated while smiling wickedly at Jack that Will

was hers, her heart. Well Elizabeth's heart ended up being stabbed and carved out of her chest. Hell! Jack and even married Will during a bloody

battle in front of everybody damn well ensuring that everyone knew that Will was _his_! After finding out that Will was now Mr. William Turner-

Sparrow no one show an interest in Will…until now that is. Jack sat at the bar finishing off another bottle of rum while witnessing this new

interference in his life that he had absolutely no control over and would not be able to kill no matter what. Jack cringed as he heard Will laugh

again.

"Ha, ha. Oh Teague you're incorrigible!" Jack kept chanting in his mind. _Can't kill him. He's my da. Can't kill my da._

"Incorrigible? Nay, my fair King. I just never met someone I was willing to redeem myself for." Teague explained to Jack's boy. Whiling leaning

closer to Will he added. "Until tonight that is." Jack slammed his bottle of rum down loudly causing Will to jump and Teague to look at Jack with a

knowing look of annoyance and amusement. "Well its getting late. We should go." Jack said as he quickly pulled Will up and off the chair by the

waist. Will protested a little confused. "What? Jack the sun hasn't even set." "Ships leaving soon. Gotta prepare, love. Bye Da!" Will didn't really

believe his husband but decided not to go further into it. Turning around in his love's arm Will looked at Teague. "It was nice to officially meet my

father-in-law! I hope we can meet up again soon!" Teague smirked. "Of course, your majesty, I would love to spend time with the beautiful Pirate

King again." Will rolled his eyes and laughed thinking it was all a joke while Jack's hand turned into fists for a second and then he pushed Will

further out of the door. "Bye Jackie!" Teague called. "You got a winner there!" A couple hours later Jack had calmed down laying with his Will in his  
arms. Will's head was on Jack's chest both on the verge of sleep. Moments like these that Jack didn't need to feel so jealous of everyone who

tried to flirt with his Will for the boy would never cheat on his love. "By the way I told your father we would meet him in Tortuga in six months. I

don't know why you never introduced me to him before. He was quite charming."

Jack had six months to think of a creative way to maim his father.

* * *

This was just spewed out of my brain. I hope people like it. Please review!


End file.
